


25 Days of Drawing - 2019

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Candy Cane Flogger, Caught in the Act, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fire Drill!, Gen, HouseElf!Snape, Interspecies Drinking, M/M, Makeover, Multi, Older romance, Pancakes, Pop Up Card, Snowball Fight, Swan Lake - Freeform, Sweet Revenge, arts and crafts, braiding Snape's hair, dubious parenting, grinch, maiden mother crone, obvious flirting, photo booth, some fantastic beasties, some regular beasties, ugly xmas jumpers, xmas jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Greetings and welcome to the 2019 edition of 25 Days of Drawing! Celebrating the run-up to xmas with fan art! Stop by every day and see what's new! :D
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Filius Flitwick/Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Madam Rosmerta/Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall/Horace Slughorn, Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 905
Kudos: 720





	1. From Zero to Zaddy!

My friend Orlando_Switch wanted to see a Queer Eye for the Straight Guy makeover of canon!Snape. I hope this jingles your holiday bells! 

(But the big questions is... who convinced him to get a makeover and why? Suddenly attracted to an intriguing former student? Lost a bet to Minerva? Under the Imperius curse?)

[](https://imgur.com/tbNNj3s)  


[](https://imgur.com/VwVFk2j)  



	2. Cheers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splish Splash, gurgle gurgle! Happy holidays, Mundungus42! You foolishly admitted that you like the Giant Squid and that was all my brain could focus on. :D   
> Giant Squid 4Evah!!!  
> 

[](https://imgur.com/aGoYqvC)  



	3. Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for you, gingerbred! You wished for a continuation to one of the strips from Stupid Harry Potter Comix! so - Happy Holidays to you and may all your other holiday desires also come true post haste!

[](https://imgur.com/OJ7Kv0m)  



	4. xmas jumpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, eoforyth! Of all your fun prompts, I _could not resist_ Mrs. Norris and Mr. Filch in matching xmas jumpers! :D

[](https://imgur.com/ZkTmJPL)   



	5. The Half-Blood Grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear SekritSquirrel prompted: 
> 
> _🎶🎶Fahoo fores, dahoo dores....🎶🎶_
> 
> _Every witch down in postwar Hogwarts  
>  likes Christmas a lot,   
> but the Snape in a cave within earshot   
> does NOT. _   
>  **Show us the Half-Blood Grinch!**

[](https://imgur.com/CipxAKl)   



	6. Overseeing the Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays nocturnus33! You wanted to see Harry and Draco overseeing their kids' snowball fight. I loved this prompt and attempted to leave it wide open for interpretation. 
> 
> Are Harry and Draco a couple and are all these kids theirs?  
> Are Harry and Draco married to others, but friendly enough that their kids play together?  
> Are Harry and Draco rival professors at a school, and these are their students?  
> Are Harry and Draco mad scientists who've created a new race of lovely blonde/brunette females?  
> Or...?

[](https://imgur.com/HZ4otUK)  



	7. Photo Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holiday to you my_thestral!! I hope you will enjoy the idea that Ron Weasley puts Neville Longbottom to shame in the I Won Puberty Contest! :D 
> 
> The prompt I chose was:  
> Oh, look, another misletoe, how... unfortunate, Weasley. Oh, I suppose if we must...

[](https://imgur.com/1aTeCUj)  



	8. The Skeleton in the Gelatin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays dear hbart! I hope this will roast your chestnuts! 
> 
> The ubiquitous Muggle holiday behavioral device known as the Elf on a Shelf is insensitive in the wizarding world. Severus Snape believes he has come up with a solid replacement, but the rest of the family is not so sure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to too_dle_oo as well - any excuse to revisit the Snape Family from 2017's **DAY 4**, and of course her charming and hilarious fic **Caga Tió Lucius, or 'Shit, Uncle Lucius!'** \- which everyone should read and/or reread immediately.

[](https://imgur.com/LWezAGX)   



	9. Accidental Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frohe Weihnachten milotzi!!! I hope you've stayed up late and that this will jingle your sleigh bells! :D 
> 
> The prompt I chose from your many sexy options was: _...the accidental discovery of their affair during a staff party_
> 
> ALBUS: Don't worry, Sybill - there is more sherry in ---

[](https://imgur.com/HDZOaSc)  



	10. English Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays willibald"! The prompt I chose was: 
> 
> _Newt showing Tina a British Christmas tradition (that he may have just invented). Preferably what an Englishman likes to eat at that time of the year (possibly with brandy butter or cream on it!)_
> 
> I tried to read between the lines, lol - I hope this makes your reindeer fly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"Why would he eat that? It's not shiny," asked the Niffler.**
> 
> **"It is now," answered Frank.**
> 
> Thank you, Lash_Larue for that laugh!!! XD

[](https://imgur.com/ES9PBBe)  



	11. Charlie's Critters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gelsey!! You requested Charlie Weasley, with his critters at Christmas. It may not look super Christmassy, but I reckon this group looks the same no matter what day it is. Also, I am sure there are loads more animals around; these are just the ones who felt like posing. :D  
> Happy Holidays my dear!

[](https://imgur.com/rtdqbED)   



	12. Irresistible Jumpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for you lijahlover! Harry and Draco in the ugliest xmas jumpers they could find :D I hope this helps make your holidays merry and bright! xo

[](https://imgur.com/QrsKR1E)  



	13. Blessing from the Crone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to you, my dear chienne_folle! 
> 
> First, my apologies for the roughness of this sketch - I was drawing it on the flight to Florida and my computer died unexpectedly and I lost the thing. So, I recreated it as best I could in the time I had last night. Perhaps one day I will dig back into it and do justice to your delicious prompt: 
> 
> _After the war is over, McGonagall makes some changes at Hogwarts. One of them is that pagan celebrations of the Wheel of the Year are given equal time with celebrations of Christmas and Easter. There is to be a play put on as part of the Winter Solstice festivities, and Hermione is chosen to portray the Maiden, McGonagall the Mother, and Augusta Longbottom the Crone. Practicing for the Solstice play enables Hermione and McGonagall to get to know one another as adults, and they fall in love while rehearsing their play._

[](https://imgur.com/36AwmB2)   



	14. All Dolled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See, this is what happens when you send in your prompt late, toblass! ...LOL
> 
> Behold, Snape and Granger getting ready for a holiday party!

[](https://imgur.com/6h7p1i0)   



	15. Fire Drill!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to you adelaidearcher!! 
> 
> It's a Fire Drill at Hogwarts and everyone runs out the door in the middle of whatever they were doing... Oh boy - what _have_ they been doing???
> 
> I hope this'll egg your holiday nog! 

[](https://imgur.com/fvvu3yN)   



	16. 2020 Drarry Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays groolover!!  
> I know there is no bigger fan of calendars than you, so I hope that this will silver your bells!* :D


	17. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays perverse_idyll!! Like you, I also have a weakness for Snape/Dumbledore, so I hope this will do the trick to make your season merry and bright!

[](https://imgur.com/EoqZJei)   



	18. Potter?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to you, kitty_fic!!  
> Thank you so much for your prompt of dancer!Draco - It was exactly in my headspace as I sat down to draw this and I really enjoyed myself. :D

[](https://imgur.com/Qp8XvuM)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is, of course, playing the lead swan in Matthew Bourne's Swan Lake, which I am (over-)excited to see again on Saturday next! :D


	19. Candy Cane Flogger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays my dear sweet teddyradiator!!
> 
> Your request: **I'd love some serious bondage**
> 
> What you got: some whimsical bondage 
> 
> \- is there such a thing? well, there is now...

[](https://imgur.com/YTfo5Ht)   



	20. Surprisingly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, purplefluffycat!! 
> 
> I was very smitten with your prompt: **Horace and Minerva get together after the war ends. He finds her surprisingly witty; she finds him surprisingly charming.**
> 
> Well, let's just see if that great Gryffindor/Slytherin combo works for these two!

[](https://imgur.com/zKYFPlo)   



	21. Gilderoy's Holiday Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays grooot!! 
> 
> Your prompt was: **I know I put it last year but always ALWAYS will I prompt the NSFW pop-up xmas card Lockhart sends to his colleagues**
> 
> Well, you know Gildy - he was only too game to do this. Of course he f*cked off as soon as the drawing bit was done, leaving me to figure out the rest! 

  


Some pics, just for fun!

  
  


and the art...

  
  



	22. Dancing With the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays madeleone!! This is not exactly "a snowy night" or a "midnight kiss" but it's kinda in the neighborhood. I like to think of it as one of those Pureblood!Snape-who-is-Secretly-Not-Bad-Looking-starring-in-a-Regency-era-romance things. Enjoy the flooof! :D

[](https://imgur.com/GNbO5pg)  



	23. Playing Hard to Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to you, rayvyn2k!! You know if you prompt Sevrosmerta, that's exactly what will happen, lol. Love my OTP :D
> 
> Rosmerta modeling a sexy Christmasy negligee for Severus you say? Well, I think Severus figured out a long time ago that Rosemerta likes a wizard who plays hard to get. So, you know, he always brings a book. ;)

[](https://imgur.com/ZNjDybj)  



	24. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, zigadenus!! I hope that you have an excellent Christmas Eve! 
> 
> I chose your third prompt for this: 3) Eggnog and desolation; what's a holiday party without rejection of one's basic humanity?

[](https://imgur.com/fKEOM8Q)  



	25. Snappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys - we made it! Year number four of 25 Days of Drawing means 100 xmas drawings in the can! Thank you so much to everyone who stopped by to check this out, give kudos and leave awesome comments, which I hope to get a chance to reply to soon! 
> 
> This final drawing is for delphipsmith who prompted: character(s) of your choice as a Christmas ELF (Slughorn? Lockhart?) ... but all I really saw was: **ELF**
> 
> All because of a genius little fic posted over at the Live Journal SSHG Gift_Fest. It is called **Hogwarts: A Haunting** , by **Anon** and you can check it out here: 
> 
> \---->>> <https://sshg-giftfest.livejournal.com/95114.html>
> 
> So, truth be told, I was inspired by this story as well as the prompt. :D

[](https://imgur.com/Hmqb6G7)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Happy holidays everyone! xoxo


End file.
